


Tease

by mistleto3



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki and Tatara know exactly how best to tease Mikoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this started out as a [5 sentence fanfic](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/142790446044/mikotatasaki-teasefor-the-ask-meme) prompted by anonymous, but then another anon asked me to extend it (okay fair enough after I asked someone to ask me to extend it so I had an excuse to do so). 
> 
> Honestly I don't really know what happened this started out as a little cute crack poly ship and then I started headcanoning about it and now I'm in way too deep with my new OT3. 
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/143442186894/would-you-please-write-more-of-that-mikotatasaki)
> 
> Edit: I'm in the process of writing a prequel to this fic about the start of this relationship, titled [Positive Outcomes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9579506/chapters/21659624)

Tatara and Misaki knew exactly how best to tease their King. When he opened the door to his room above the bar, he found Tatara lying on his stomach on the sofa, his shirt unbuttoned and pulled down just far enough to reveal the Homra insignia emblazoned in deep scarlet on his pale skin. Kneeling over him was Misaki, whose chest was bare, his shirt and tank top in a crumpled pile on the floor a few feet away. Misaki leaned forward over Tatara, pinning his wrists against the sofa above his head as his lips brushed to the tattoo on Tatara’s shoulder and his groin pressed against his ass. The pair of them smirked as Mikoto prowled towards them, a hungry look in his eyes. He grasped a handful of Misaki’s hair and pulled him up onto his knees to kiss him deeply, and Misaki moaned in surprise as Mikoto’s tongue forced its way past his lips, then caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away. Mikoto then moved to press another kiss to the tattoo inscribed across Misaki’s collarbone, and Misaki’s head fell back, a soft gasp hitching in his throat as Mikoto bit down once more. Then, his mouth moved to Tatara’s shoulder, pressing his lips to the skin that Misaki had been kissing a moment before. Underneath the tattoo, the skin was red; within a few hours a bruise would bloom there. Mikoto left a mark of his own beside it, coaxing a high-pitched whine from Tatara.

The look in Mikoto’s eyes and the bulge in the front of his jeans made it quite clear that this wasn’t enough for him. He suddenly grabbed both men, lifting them off the sofa, and slung one over each shoulder, earning yelps of surprise from the both of them. He carried them swiftly to their bedroom, then dropped them on top of the covers, Misaki on his back and Tatara on his front.  

“Get naked.” The command was blunt, but Mikoto’s voice was slightly gruffer than usual as he spoke. Misaki and Tatara met each other’s eyes and the pair smirked faintly at one another at how easy it had been to tease Mikoto into this state. Tatara got up onto his knees, pulling Misaki to sit up with him. They kissed deeply, and Misaki’s hands tangled in Tatara’s hair, then slid down onto his neck to push the shirt off his shoulders. Tatara reached for the fly of Misaki’s shorts and unfastened it hurriedly, and Mikoto’s smirk widened as he watched them strip each other.

Once they were both naked, Mikoto pulled them both in close, one arm wrapping around Misaki’s waist while his other hand tangled in Tatara’s hair as he crashed their lips together. Tatara moaned freely into the kiss, and Mikoto felt both of them tugging at the hem of his shirt. He allowed them to pull it off, then gently pushed Misaki down onto his back, and with his grip on Tatara’s hair, guided his head down between Misaki’s legs. Tatara obediently ran his tongue up the underside of Misaki’s already-hard cock, meeting his eyes as he wrapped his lips around the tip and slid them down, and Misaki let out a low groan. Mikoto sat back, leaning against the headboard beside Misaki as he watched them. Misaki swore quietly, his eyes fixed on Tatara’s as he watched his head bob slowly. After a moment, he finally tore his gaze away to glance over at Mikoto, a faint red flush starting to colour his cheeks.

“Oi, aren’t you going to get involved?” His voice was slightly shaky with pleasure.

Mikoto chuckled. “You two seemed eager to put on a show before.”

Tatara lifted his head away from Misaki’s groin for a moment. “This is hardly a show.”

Misaki nodded in agreement and slid down the bed to lie flat on his back. He reached forward to pull Tatara closer, then grabbed him by the hips and spun him around so that Tatara was knelt over his head, facing down Misaki’s body. Tatara quickly understood what Misaki wanted from him and dropped down onto his hands and knees over him to take his cock back into his mouth, while Misaki’s arms wrapped around Tatara’s thighs, pulling them apart to bury his face between his legs and start licking eagerly at his entrance. Mikoto slid his hand into the front of his jeans, watching them intently. Tatara wasn’t shy in the slightest about letting his voice be heard; he whined around Misaki’s cock at the attention, and at the vibrations, Misaki let out a pleasured noise of his own. It was odd to think that just a few months before, a blush could be coaxed onto Misaki’s cheeks at the mere mention of sex, and he was too bashful to do anything but bite back his moans whenever the three of them made love. Mikoto supposed there were only so many times that things could get heated between them before Misaki started to get used to it and stopped acting like such a virgin. In the absence of his shyness, his more dominant side had started to come forward, (much to Tatara’s pleasure; Misaki had just slapped him on the thigh, earning a surprised but very pleased gasp), though what Mikoto could see of his face was still bright red at the lewdness of having his tongue inside his lover.

It wasn’t long before Mikoto couldn’t sit back and watch any more. He got to his feet, kicking off his jeans and boxers in one swift movement, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Tatara’s gaze flicker up towards him to watch him strip. He knelt between Misaki’s legs, and Tatara lifted his lips off Misaki’s cock and replaced them with his hand.

“We’re supposed to be teasing you,” Tatara pointed out, his voice breathy, and Mikoto grunted indifferently, tangling his fingers in Tatara’s hair to pull his head down onto his shaft. Tatara took him into his mouth enthusiastically and began bobbing his head in time with the slow pumping of his fist around Misaki. Mikoto’s fingers ran through Tatara’s hair and he let out a quiet, pleasured sigh as he began to rock his hips slowly towards the wet heat of his mouth. Tatara let out a whine of protest around Mikoto as Misaki pulled his head away to suck on his fingers for a moment. Another whine followed quickly after, this time in surprise, as Misaki pressed a digit inside him, moving his lips to the base of Tatara’s cock. Soon, Tatara was rolling his hips over-eagerly onto the digit in a silent request for more; if his mouth wasn’t already busy he’d have been begging. Misaki was quick to oblige him, sliding a second slick fingertip past his entrance to curl them towards his prostate. A high-pitched, almost feminine moan sounded in the back of Tatara’s throat, and a few drops of precum dribbled onto Misaki’s chest. He held his head still now, letting Mikoto thrust slowly into his mouth as a third finger pushed into him.

Finally, he lifted his head off Mikoto’s cock to hiss: “Someone fuck me… don’t care who…” He breathed the words through his teeth, his voice jittery.

Mikoto smirked and pulled him by his hips off Misaki to kneel him at the edge of the bed. Tatara fell forward, resting some of his weight on his elbows as Mikoto pushed his thighs apart, trying to regain his breath in the brief respite as Mikoto reached into the bedside drawer for the bottle of lubricant. Misaki moved to kneel in front of Tatara, his gaze fixed on Mikoto’s cock as he rubbed the lube onto himself, then slowly began to ease himself inside. A low moan rose from Tatara’s throat, his eyelids falling closed at the sensation of being filled, and Mikoto grunted a quiet expletive.  He held still for a moment, allowing Tatara time to adjust. His hand ran up the smooth skin of Tatara’s back, over the tattoo on his shoulder, and up to the back of his head to push Tatara’s head down onto Misaki’s cock once more. Obediently, Tatara slid his mouth down Misaki’s shaft, giving an appreciative moan as Mikoto tugged on his hair quickly before releasing it to move his hands back down to his waist. Misaki swore as Tatara’s lips reached the base of his cock, his fingers fisting in the dark gold locks that Mikoto’s hand had just left. His hips bucked involuntarily as Tatara sucked on him.

Meanwhile, Mikoto had begun to thrust slowly in and out of his lover, his breaths coming quicker and deeper. Barely a moment passed in which there wasn’t some quiet pleasured sound issuing from Tatara’s throat as a constant stream of little whines and moans and gasps flowed past his lips. Mikoto leaned over him, arching his back upward to bend forward and kiss the insignia on Tatara’s shoulder, then run his tongue across the flesh, catching it between his teeth every so often. Misaki reached down to run a finger through Mikoto’s hair, and Mikoto looked up at the touch, then moved his lips to the insignia on Misaki’s collarbone to give him the same treatment. Misaki whispered a swear as he pulled Mikoto’s head up by his hair to kiss him roughly, the pair of them letting out low moans as their tongues met.

The effect of the teasing was quickly beginning to show in Mikoto; though he wasn’t an expressive man, the other two knew him well enough to pick up on the way his breaths came quicker and deeper, the way his eyes flickered closed and his thrusts became progressively less controlled, and know he was quickly getting close to the edge. The way Tatara rolled his hips back towards him eagerly wasn’t helping the matter, neither were the little grunts and moans rolling off his lovers’ tongues.

 _“Fuck…”_ Mikoto hissed the word, a shiver running down his spine as he buried himself hilt deep inside Tatara and emptied into him, crushing his lips against Misaki’s as he did so.

Tatara lifted his head off Misaki to rest his forehead against his hip and whine: “King~.”

Mikoto only lost his composure for a moment, his eyes screwing shut and his hips bucking erratically the shockwaves of his orgasm rolled through him. His hands trembled where they gripped Tatara’s waist. Then, he let out a satisfied sigh and pulled out, dropping to lie on his back beside Tatara, a faint sheen of sweat slick on his heaving chest. Tatara leaned down to steal a deep kiss from him, then looked back up at Misaki through his eyelashes.

“Want to finish in me too?” He offered.

Misaki didn’t need to be asked a second time; he scrambled off the bed to stand behind Tatara, then fumbled with the bottle of lubricant for a moment, his hands shaking in anticipation. As soon as he was ready, he pressed the head of his cock to Tatara’s entrance and thrust himself eagerly inside, swearing at the feeling of that tight heat and the wetness of Mikoto’s cum already inside him.  His movements were quick and jerky, and Tatara groaned appreciatively at the rough treatment. Misaki’s hand fisted in his hair once more, his other gripping Tatara’s hip, digging his nails into the skin hard enough to leave faint, crescent-shaped pink marks on the pale flesh. Mikoto reached over to wrap his hand around Tatara’s cock, jerking him lazily in time with Misaki’s thrusts. The moans issuing from Tatara’s throat grew louder with each successive moment, and he arched his back in pleasure, angling himself so Misaki ground into his sweet spot with each thrust. He wasn’t quite sure whether to buck his hips backwards to force Misaki deeper, or forwards into Mikoto’s palm. Not that it mattered for long; the combined efforts of his lovers had Tatara’s arms giving out underneath him in under a minute. His lips fell open in a silent scream as he buried his face in the sheets and released into Mikoto’s palm, then Misaki followed almost instantly after, unable to hold back as Tatara tightened around him. A strangled moan hitched in his throat as his eyes slid shut as he too spilled his cum into Tatara’s body.

After a moment, the pair collapsed beside Mikoto, gasping for breath as Mikoto licked his hand clean. A shiver ran down Tatara’s spine as he watched. Mikoto smirked faintly, and Misaki’s cheeks began to grow redder, his usual bashfulness finally catching up to him at Mikoto’s unabashed lewdness. Tatara giggled, then got slowly to his feet, his legs clearly still shaky as he stumbled to the bathroom to clean himself up while Mikoto and Misaki laughed quietly to themselves at the state they’d put him in. Misaki shuffled over the bed to cuddle up to his lover’s side, resting his head on Mikoto’s shoulder and pulling his arm around him. Mikoto pressed a brief kiss to the top of his head, and Misaki lifted his chin to catch his lips, then laid his head back down on Mikoto’s chest, listening to his heartbeat beginning to steady itself after all the exertion. When Tatara returned, he assumed the same position as Misaki on the other side of their King, snuggling up under his arm and pressing a kiss to Mikoto’s cheek. He was still trembling slightly, and his breaths were still deeper than usual, but there was a wide, almost silly grin on his face. Mikoto couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his smiling mouth.

“I could get used to coming home to that.” He commented.

**Author's Note:**

> If u like me are trash for this rarepair (rareship??? idk it doesn't have the same ring to it) I scream about them a lot on my personal blog, and all my headcanons and ramblings can be found [here](http://mikototsu-trash.tumblr.com/tagged/mikotatasaki)~


End file.
